This invention relates to the field of labels, particularly labels for diagnostic or analytical use. In particular, it relates to oligonucleotides that are modified to enhance the binding affinity or the binding specificity of the oligonucleotides for complementary sequences and that in addition optionally bear a readily detectable characteristic.
Sequence specific binding of oligonucleotides both to single stranded RNA and DNA and to duplex DNA is widely known. This phenomenon has been harnessed for a great variety of diagnostic, therapeutic and analytical, e.g., sequence determination or gene mapping, purposes. Previously, one objective of research in this field has been to increase the affinity of such oligonucleotides for their complementary sequences. For example, workers have described oligonucleotides containing 5-substituted pyrimidine bases that substantially increase the Tm for oligonucleotide binding to complementary bases (International Publication No. WO 93/10820).
Publications have described the use of fluorescent cytosine derivatives to prepare labeled DNA probes. See Inoue et al., Jpn. Kokai JP 62059293, (1987). In addition, fluorescent labeled nucleotides have been employed in DNA sequencing. See Prober et al., “Science” 238:336-341 (1987).
1,3-Dihydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-b]-quinolin-2-one derivatives as phosphodiesterase inhibitors are disclosed by Raeymackers et al. (EP 541,153).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,177, discloses phenoxazine polycycle-containing oligonucleotides and monomers for preparing the oligonucleotides.